Otosan or Okaasan?
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - One Shot Sequel to Secrets Foretold. All it takes is one little issue to start an argument between parents. Hitsugaya thinks she is going to say Oto-san while Hinamori says it's Okaa-san. What exactly is baby Shia's first word?


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Hitsugaya Shia.

* * *

**Synopsis:** One-Shot. Takes place after the events in Secrets Foretold. All it takes is one little issue to start an argument between parents. Hitsugaya thinks she is going to say Oto-san while Hinamori says it's Okaa-san. What exactly is baby Shia's first word?

* * *

**Author's Note:** What is else is there to say about this story? It's a one-shot sequel to Secrets Foretold. It is dedicated to all my supporting fans and all the other HitsuHina fans out there. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _

* * *

_

**Oto-san or Okaa-san?  
**

"Come on Shia-chan. You can do it," Hinamori Momo encouraged her daughter with open arms. Listening to her mother's voice, the eleven month old toddler slowly got on her feet and looked her. "Don't worry, Okaa-san is here to catch you if you fall."

Little Hitsugaya Shia raised her hands out and began to close the distance between one another. Step by step, the dual haired child walked towards her mother. Momo is happy to see her little baby finally try to walk on her own. Just as she is about a half a meter away from hugging her baby, the slide door opened. "Tadaima," Hitsugaya Toshiro greeted.

At that moment, Shia changed course and slowly walked to her father's side. Noticing the white and raven haired girl approaching him, the young captain of the tenth division went down on one knee and waited. Once Shia is a mere inches away from him, Hitsugaya picked her up from the ground. Standing up on his two feet, he carried his little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You did great Shia for walking to me on your own."

He then heard a pout noise. Looking over to the side, the white haired Shinigami noticed his girlfriend standing there. Judging by the way she has her arms folded over her chest and giving him a glaring look, she appears to be irritated about something. "You just had to ruin my moment, didn't you Toshiro?" Hinamori asked. "Shia-chan was about to walk into my arms until you showed up."

He chuckled and handed their daughter over for the fifth division lieutenant to carry. "Sorry Momo," he apologized.

Her frown then turned into a smile. Giving him a short loving kiss, Hinamori replied, "You're forgiven as always. I never have the heart to stay mad at you for long."

He smiled back. "Neither can I."

The baby between them gave out a joyful cry. Momo let out a sigh of defeat. "As the days go by, you are becoming more like your Oto-san, aren't you Shia-chan?"

She happily squealed, making her parents laugh and giggle. "That's definitely a yes," Hitsugaya replied.

"I know."

The mother and father of the child both walked into the kitchen. Setting Shia in her play with a few blocks in the play pen for a while, Momo started preparing dinner with Toshiro assisting her. "Shia-chan's almost one year old," the raven haired mother said as she is chopping various vegetables on the cutting board. "We've been through a lot during the past twelve months."

One look at his girlfriend, he returned to watch the water begin to boil in the pot. He had a smile on his face. "A lot of things have happened. Time flies by so fast."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"Yeah..."

"So, did anything interesting happened at work today?"

Hinamori passed him the board of sliced meat and chopped vegetables so that he can pour them into the water. "Not really," he replied as he began stirring the pot with a long wooden spoon. "I had to deal with the usual...you know, paperwork and Matsumoto's tardiness and complaints."

She let out a small giggle of amusement. "No matter how many years have passed, the way you and Rangiku-san argue never seem to have changed at all."

"Ha ha, very funny Momo." All of a sudden, he heard another sound of giggling. Turning his head to his little girl standing up and watching, Hitsugaya gave her a look and added, "Same to you Shia."

The raven haired girl with snowy white bangs just happily squealed and started clapping her hands together. The father just sighed with defeat. "She definitely enjoys watching her father lose his cool everyday whenever he gets home from work like it's her favourite television show."

"It's not like she understands," Momo replied. "She's only a toddler."

"I know."

Smelling the nice aroma in the air, Hitsugaya scooped up a small sample of food and passed it to Hinamori to taste. "Mm, it needs a little salt and pepper."

He also tasted the food and gave her a nod of agreement. He added the missing ingredients and resumed to stirring. "I have been informed from Ukitake-soitaicho that you're going to be reinstated back into the Gotei 13 as the fifth division lieutenant."

"Yeah, I am...but I'm a little worried about Shia-chan," Hinamori replied. "Who is going to take care of her while we're both at work?"

"Then, maybe we're just going to have to take turns watching over her."

"Eh?!"

"Of course, whenever one of us has to go out on a mission, we just have to hand her over to the other parent. Don't worry Momo, we'll talk to Ukitake-soitaicho about this matter and sort things out."

"Hn, okay then..."

After another taste of their sliced meat and vegetable stew, Hitsugaya said, "Alright, it's time for us to eat."

* * *

"Hey Hinamori! What brings you here this nice and sunny day today?" the tenth vice-captain asked.

The next day, Momo decided to take Shia to her boyfriend's workplace in his office. However, when she arrived, the raven haired mother soon realized that he is nowhere to be found. Only her co-worker and friend, Matsumoto Rangiku is present. "Konnichiwa Rangiku-san," Hinamori replied. "Where did Toshiro go?"

"Oh, he'll be back soon," the strawberry orange haired Shinigami answered. "He went out for a short captain's meeting at the first division headquarters."

Matsumoto then noticed Hinamori's baby in her arms. With a large smile appearing on her face, she walked up to her and cooed, "It has been a while Shia-chan! Look at you; you've grown to be quite the cute girl you are!"

The emerald-teal eyed baby blinked and then began tightly hugging her red bird plush that her Oto-san got her from one of his trips to the living world. She eventually looked away. Matsumoto then frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Taicho has been teaching her how to neglect me, huh?"

Momo gave a hesitant laugh. "Hehe, not that I know of."

Taking a seat on the sofa together, the fukutaicho continued questioning, "So Hinamori, has Shia-chan learned how to walk yet?"

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Yeah, she did a week ago."

"So ka? Has she said her first word yet?"

Momo blinked a few times and then placed a hand on the bottom of her chin. "Come to think of it, I don't think she ever did. All she does is make crying, squealing, and giggling sounds."

"I see. I wonder what is going to be her first word."

Just then, the slide door opened. The additional person came into the room and noticed his family and subordinate in the room together. "Momo, you came by to visit," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah, I did," Momo replied. "Shia-chan and I are a little bored at home. So, we decided to go out for a little while."

Taking a seat next to his girlfriend, Hinamori passed Shia to him for him to carry for a while. The baby girl smiled and cuddled against her father. Hitsugaya looked down and smiled with content. He placed a hand on her head. Shia raised her head and blinked. Resuming his attention to the two girls, he asked, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, we were just discussing what would Shia-chan's first word would be," Matsumoto said. "What do you two think?"

The lovers looked at one another and then gave it some thought. They gave their answers to the fukutaicho. However, both of them came up with different responses. "Shia-chan's first word will be Okaa-san," Momo said.

"Shia's first word is going to be Oto-san," Toshiro replied.

The two paused and looked at each other once more. Matsumoto sensed what is going to happen next: a minor dispute. "What are you talking about Toshiro? It's obvious that Shia-chan is going to say Okaa-san first. Besides, she has been inside of me for nine months. So, it's natural."

"I think you got it wrong Momo. You said so yourself that she is a Daddy's girl. So, it is more likely that Shia's first word would be Oto-san."

"No Okaa-san!"

"Oto-san!"

"Okaa-san!"

"Oto-san!"

"Toshiro!"

"Momo!"

"Mou, give up already Shiro-chan! You know it's the truth!"

"No way Bed-Wetter! You're the one who is supposed to give up!"

As the boyfriend and girlfriend are both arguing, Matsumoto formed a smile on her face. When was the last time their differences has clashed against one another? "Um taicho...Hinamori," Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya put Shia down on the sofa for a while. The baby girl blinked and watched attentively as the lovers stood up from their seats and slammed their hands on the low table. Then they turned to the tenth division fukutaicho with annoyed faces. "What?!"

"I think it's a good idea to put the dispute aside for now. Besides, why don't we wait and see what Shia-chan has to say?"

Looking at each other once more, Hitsugaya and Hinamori quietly sat on the sofa with both of them having their arms folded over their chests. "Fine with me," the captain said.

"I have no problem with that," the raven haired girl agreed.

* * *

"Open wide Shia-chan," Momo said as she held up a spoonful of baby food towards her little girl's face. Giving her mother a few giggles, Shia opened her mouth so that she is fed. "You're such a good girl for your _Okaa-san_. Can you say that? _Okaa-san._"

"I totally heard that Momo," said a voice. Momo turned her head to the side to see her boyfriend leaning against the door frame with a stern look. "You're trying to teach Shia how to say Okaa-san."

"Is there something wrong with teaching her?" Hinamori asked.

"No there is nothing wrong," Hitsugaya replied as he walked up to the girls. "However, if it's to force the girl to say her first word, then yes."

"In that case, then I'm not the only one who should be at fault. I know you've been teaching Shia-chan how to say Oto-san too whenever you're playing with her."

"..."

"See? I'm right after all."

Half turning his body to the side, Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest. "Be quiet..."

Watching her parents argue once more, Shia began tearing up and started whimpering. The parents noticed and began to comfort her. Hinamori carried her out of her baby seat and held her in her arms. "Aw, it's alright Shia-chan," Momo said. "Don't cry."

"Oto-san and Okaa-san are not arguing anymore," Toshiro added.

Sniffling a bit, the dual haired baby looked up at her parents. During this time around, Matsumoto entered the tenth division office to find the Hitsugaya family in there. "Hn, Hinamori, taicho, what's wrong?" she asked.

The parents looked over to the strawberry orange haired fukutaicho. Hinamori replied, "Oh, it's nothing...Shia was eating her food until she started whimpering. She was about to cry, but we managed to calm her down."

"So ka? That's good to hear. The last thing I want to hear is a loud wailing baby."

"You're even worse than that," Hitsugaya retorted. "I had to deal with you all the time and it's very tiring."

"What? Now, that's mean to say!"

"Sake!"

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Matsumoto blinked a few times and turned their attention to the person who said that. "Aww, did you hear that Toshiro? Shia-chan just said her first word!" Momo exclaimed.

"Aw, kawaii!" Matsumoto squealed as she joined the others. "You're such a good girl!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, thinking about what she just said. "Wait a minute..." the white haired Shinigami said. At the same time, Hinamori realized it too. The parents looked at one another. "Her first word is _sake_, right?"

"Yeah..." she agreed.

Eventually, both eyes: emerald-teal and chocolate brown, began glaring at the tenth division lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Matsumoto noticed and began taking a few steps back. "Ehehe, what are you two looking at?" she asked.

"Rangiku-san, have you been teaching her that word?" Hinamori questioned.

"Well, there's actually...an interesting story that came with it. You see..."

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

The older Shinigami gave out a yell and quickly bolted out of the office so that she can have ahead start just in case Hitsugaya decides to chase after her. The whole time, Shia just laughed and giggled with amusement. "Mou, I can't believe it. It turns out that Shia-chan's first word is sake," Momo pouted. "She learned it from Rangiku-san."

Hitsugaya growled with frustration which soon followed with a sigh of defeat. With one look at Hinamori, he said, "Sorry...for starting the fight."

Momo looked at Toshiro and smiled. "Iie, it's my fault too."

With their differences put aside, the lovers gave each other a loving kiss. "Oto-san! Okaa-san!" said the cheerful Shia.

The parents looked down at their daughter. Momo hoisted her up higher so that both parents can give her a loving hug. "Now you say Oto-san and Okaa-san?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh well," Momo replied. "It can't be helped. Shia-chan is about as unpredictable as we are."

"I do have to agree with that. However, one fact remains true; she's going to be a proud member of the tenth division when she grows up and becomes a Shinigami."

Hearing that, the raven haired girl shot a glare at her boyfriend. "What are you talking about Toshiro? She's going to become a member of my division."

With that said, another dispute started between the mother and the father. On the other hand, all little Hitsugaya Shia cared about is continuously calling out to her parents. "Oto-san! Okaa-san!"

~ **OWARI ~

* * *

**

**References**

_**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm Home, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander, _**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Fukutaicho **_- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Kawaii**_ - Cute, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **LOL, it turns out that Matsumoto had something to deal with Shia's ability to learn her first word. xD Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I'll be back again with another HitsuHina short shot fan fiction. Expect it to be posted on Valentine's Day (EST time). Laterz!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~_**


End file.
